In furniture for offices, such as desks, work tables and the like, as well as in other furnishing items, there is a need for equipment of various types which require electrical supply and/or connections by means of electrical cables to other equipment physically remote from them. Examples of such items of equipment are telephone apparatuses, computers, calculating machines, illuminating equipment and so on, which are frequently present, often simultaneously, on desks and similar articles furniture. Frequently, therefore, there are large numbers of cables which must reach different zones of the furniture and which it is undesirable to allow to hang freely from the furniture itself, both for aesthetic and for safety reasons.